Arendelle's Secrets
by Thehinafreak
Summary: Elsa is stressed...can her sister Anna help out?
1. Chapter 1

**Arendelle's Secrets**

**It was late in the day for the residents in the palace. After the events of the brief events involving the freezing of Arendelle, all the days seem to be slightly colder than normal. The encroaching night was beginning to chill the palace. This, however, did not stop Princess Anna from having some fun.**

**She snuck into her sister's room while she was finishing up putting on her ice blue, silk night gown. It was similar to her ice dress, with snowflakes in white silk sewn into the design. Anna snuck up behind her and would put her hands over Elsa's eyes and whispered gently in her ear. "Guess who?" She said with a childish tone. Her sister only groaned and nudged her away.**

"**Anna please…it's getting late and I'm tired." She said in a tone that sounded sorrowful. Anna only pouted and wrapped her arms around her waist trying to lighten her mood. Elsa had been busy getting Arendelle's economy stable after having some other kingdoms cancelling their trade agreements after been nearly frozen. Anna had been trying her best to get her sister in a happier mood. She pouted and would tug at Elsa's night gown. "Come on! You need to loosen up and have some fun!"**

"**And how do you suggest I do that? I've been so busy and…" She was cut off by Anna's warm lips meeting the sensitive skin of her neck, a small gasp leaving her lips."**

"**I've got an idea. But you need to trust me." Anna said pulling her sister towards the door. Elsa looked out the window of her room at the moon starting to rise over the mountains. She would sigh and nod, thinking maybe a bit of fun would do her good.**

**Anna would lead her sister to a nearly deserted part of the palace after wandering for a good hour, messing with some of the guards. Anna gestured for her sister to move towards a small hallway, only lit by a single torch with a small wooden door at the end of it. Elsa didn't know what to do. She had been having some fun freezing guard's boots to the floor, but her mind was buzzing with the thought and feeling of Anna kissing her neck. She still had a tint of red on her cheeks. Still moving with her sister, she followed her into the small tunnel behind the door. Anna closed it and in pitch darkness led her sister blindly through a winding tunnel.**

"**Anna…wh-where are we going?!" She asked a little scared due to being unable to see.**

"**You'll see! It's a surprise." She said leading her sister into a dark room, but it felt much larger than the small one person high tunnel. Anna took some tools and lights a torch and then lit all the other ones in the room. Elsa blinked some to get used to the light in the room.**

**The room was a normal room it seemed, maybe an old craftsman's workshop? It had a long thick table on one wall, a similar one leaning up on the wall. On the adjacent wall were tools; clamps, hammers, and pins of sorts. Elsa was utterly confused.**

"**Anna, what is this place?" She asked walking around looking at the dusty items.**

"**You can't tell? Well I'll tell you…but you have to do one thing…make a snow man that actually looks like a human."**

"**What? That's odd…" She was hesitant in her actions, but summoning a small flurry, made a snow **_**man. **_**It had a head, arms and legs, having the outline of a very fit man, standing about six feet tall.**

**Elsa looked over at her sister, her expression asking what was going. Her sister only smirked nodding approvingly at the tall snow human figure.**

"**This will do just fine." She said circling the snow man running her fingers along it, testing its strength.**

"**Anna, what is going on?!" Elsa asked, the lack of information killing her.**

"**Oh, this will be delightful" Anna said moving closer to her sister.**

"**Anna, tell me what's going o-…" She was cut off by her sister aggressively pulling her to her body, pressing her warm pink lips to her slightly cold pale ones. She was dazed as Anna kissed her softly and ran her tongue over her lips. Elsa couldn't help but moan as she nearly melted in her sister's arms as they let it deepen into a deep kiss. This was wrong, but felt so **_**right**_**. She panted as Anna pulled away from the deep kiss, a trail of saliva connecting their lips. **

**She smirked devilishly as she stripped slowly of her own night gown. Eventually unclipping her bra; letting her perky breasts bounce slightly in freedom, her delicate mounds topped with pink nipples. She licked her lips as she pulled down her silk panties and kicked them off to the side. Elsa only stared as her legs quivered wanting to touch her sister. Without direction, she knew what she had to do. She did the same, letting her night gown drop to the floor, taking off her bra, her breasts topped with pale pink peaks. Her panties were almost soaked so they were hard to take off, but she did none the less. Anna stepped closer obviously pleased. She leaned in to kiss, but as Elsa leaned in wanting it, but Anna only brushed her lips against hers, and would turn her around to the snow man, which had come alive during this, and influenced by Elsa's desire, had grown a ice penis, erect and ready to be used.**

**Elsa whimpered unsure of the events to happen next. Anna knelt down to the snow mans crotch, and got Elsa down as well. She gently put Elsa's lips to the tip, and forced her to begin licking and sucking it. Elsa did gagging slightly, and pulled away, saliva leading from her lips to the tip. She looked at her sister who had grabbed some rope and clamps from the pile of tools. She bound her sister by her hands, and leaned her over the tabled. She sat on it with her legs spread and put her sisters face to her soaked womanhood. The snow man, obeying their mental wishes, walked over and easily slid its erect member into Elsa's dripping wet heat. It slid in easily as she moaned loudly and began to hungrily licking at Anna's womanhood.**

**The room was filling up quickly with loud moans and the scent of sex. Both of them were leaving puddles of their dripping juices as the snowman pounded Elsa's womanhood. Anna screamed loudly as she gave in to her sisters pleasuring tongue, covering her face with her juices. Elsa soon followed, shivering and collapsing and panting heavily. Anna cut her loose and pulled her up to her, kissing her softly and smirked. This was not going to end just yet. And it didn't. They went at it all night. By the end of it, the snow man melted from the intense heat, and they were both sweating and exhausted as the sun rose. The managed however to sneak back to one of their rooms and passed out cuddling each other, still naked but happy…this is what Elsa needed, but now she had a meeting in two hours…here we go again.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three weeks have passed since Anna's and Elsa's last adventure deep into the palace. They have since not gone to the secret room, but have simply had their fun in each other's bedchambers. Every time they had their fun, they attracted attention so they have resulting to gags.

Elsa was sitting in her office where she writes formal letters and organizes files and reports throughout the kingdom. She rested on the wooden desk in front of her, rubbing her temples. It's been three days since she last had fun with Anna, but she doubted even that could help her out here. Her elbows resting on the wood were soon surrounded in a thin layer of frost. She yelped and pulled away, some snow falling from the ceiling. This was so stressful; she had to figure out how to recover from the news of Arendelle's trade fleet being destroyed by lingering icebergs outside the Fjord. This used to be such a risk sending out the trade ships this early, but Elsa usually managed to force icebergs away so it was even easier to send ships out in winter. She somehow missed this group that sank eighty percent of all trade ships in the Royal Fleet carrying precious items and raw materials.

She fell back into her chair groaning as she tried to figure out a way to keep the people fed and happy until new ships are built. She turned around and looked out the giant window that gave a beautiful view of the town and the docks. The sun was shining high in the sky and the rolling hills were lush green with tall grass and beautiful flowers. She could remember when she was younger with Anna they would go running through those fields and pick flowers. Sadly she had no time for that now.

She heard the door open and would turn around to see Anna standing in the doorway. Elsa sighed and looked at her sister. "Please Anna…not now. I'm…I'm too busy right now." She picked up a pen and began to write, trying to seem too busy to pay Anna any attention. This did not stop Anna from going over to her sister and wrapping her arms around her.

"Oh I'm not here to have sex with you." She said still planting a kiss on her sister's cheek, causing Elsa to blush gently. "I just wanted to tell you that Kristof and I are going up to the mountains for the weekend" She said biting her lip in a way that always made Elsa go crazy. It made her younger sister look so sexy she couldn't help it. Elsa would sigh and nod.

"Fine, but don't wreck the cabin like you did last time…at least try to spare the lamp" Elsa said folding the letter up and putting the Royal seal on it. She looks at her sister and gave her a gentle kiss. Anna giggled as she kissed back and pulled away and would skip off humming a tune as she left to go get Kristof to leave.

Elsa groaned as she got up to go see them off. They rode off in the carriage and now left her alone with the guards, servants, and Arendelle. She would walk in and began pacing the halls. She already felt lonelier, knowing Anna won't be there to comfort or please her if she felt the urge. Elsa even went to the room Anna showed her and where they had their first sexual experience together. It still had a faint smell of that night clinging to the old stone walls. Her cheeks flushed red as she quickly left, the memories causing her to feel the urge for pleasure. She began to run to her room so that none of the servants or guards would see her red face which stood out on her pale white skin.

She made it to her room and sighed in relief for she might have some time to please herself. She then blushed more seeing Olaf running around her room. Crap….she forgot Olaf didn't go with Anna. He never had been in her room and being the curious snowman he is; he was going through her clothes. He had been through her closet, some of her nicest dresses on the floor. He was now going through her underwear drawer. Some of her normal panties were on the floor, but some of her more kinky ones that she got for Anna to see were out as well, and one was on his head. He noticed her and jumped happily and ran up to her hugging her. "Hi Elsa! Wow your room is amazing!" But Elsa couldn't answer. For when Olaf ran up, his carrot nose rubbed up against her sensitive crotch from earlier. She let out a moan that she quickly bit back. "O-Olaf…you shouldn't be in here." She said trying to ignore the fact she was growing increasingly wet.

"Wh-why? Did I do something bad?" He asked looking up at her sadly. Oh man, she needed to get him out of here and quick. Every time he moved his head, the darn carrot rubbed up against her.

"N-no…just I don't like a person in my room is all." She said nervously trying to suppress her blush.

"But Anna comes in here a lot…and then strange noises come out."

"Yes, but that's Anna…she is my sister. She is allowed in anytime." She was trying to get off the subject but it was hard as her mind was going blank.

Of course just like with the original snowman she made for her and Anna, she was influencing Olaf. He seemed to fill out more to not look so goofy like a snow man, but something easier to…use. He stepped back and looked up at Elsa. And Elsa blushed down at him, able to tell what was happening. The ideas of sex got into Olaf's head, and he removed the nose from his face, and placed it at where his crotch would be. "Elsa…if you need to have sex, I'm here." He said, being way too influenced by her thoughts. Oh…fuck it. She grabbed Olaf and set him up on the bed. She let her dress fall to the floor, wanting to be naked for sexual acts. She had no underwear on today, in hopes that she might get Anna alone. She knelt down to Olaf's carrot cock, and began to lick it. But as her tongue touched it, it created a frost layer. But the more she licked, the faster I melted, creating heat.

She soon left it alone and would get up over him, to slide herself down onto his carrot. She moaned softly as she slid onto it and instantly began to move her hips. Olaf didn't really feel anything, but Elsa felt everything. Her eyes rolled back and closed them as she rubbed one of her luscious breasts, her nipples becoming erect. She moaned louder as she was using him as a toy, which she has created out of ice for Anna to use, but nothing like this. She could only take so much before she eventually had her orgasm. Her juices froze over the carrot and she pulled off him and quickly escorted him out. She ran over to her bed and panted. She really just did that…oh well. Olaf won't remember a thing because she will wipe his memory of that later. But for now, she needed to rest.


End file.
